A Shot For Your
by cas-the-ass-with-sass
Summary: Leo and Raph get into yet another fight, when something happens to Raph however, how will the two of them get along again? The story is way better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Leo didn't understand Raph! He was always so stubborn and hard headed, running straight into the enemy instead of following orders or thinking out a plan first. He was too headstrong! After going out on patrol, they had run into the foot, which was something they could handle, afterall Shredder was so quick to get more recruits that he taught quickly, just the basics, no wonder the man couldn't capture them. Halfway through the fight however, Leo had saw the acid they so desperatly needed, but instead of getting a chance to get the acid, Raph had ignored his direct order to stay back.

"Why can't you ever just listen?! You always have to do exactly what I don't want you to do!" Leo said harshly as he walked into the lair, Raph righ behind him, spitting back a retort immediatly.

The other two brothers, sensing a fight coming had quietly made there way into Don's lab.

"The foot got away with acid because of yer stupid plan!"

"They got away because you couldn't listen! You nearly got Mikey killed!"

Mikey made a whine of discomfort, for obvious reasons not wanting to get dragged into the middle of this. Looking at Don who shrugged, dragging Mikey into the lab even faster then before.

Leo realized their voices were rising, and cursed himself for it, he knew Raph had an attitude, but sometimes he just couldn't take it! Why was Raph allowed to put them all in danger and not listen?! No one else, especially himself could get away with it, not only that he always got in trouble for Raph's decisions!

"I had everything completely under control!" the red masked turtle yelled back.

He didn't know why, but those words set him off, Raph never had things under control, he was as predictible as a bull, and had the brute force of one too.

"Raphael you never have anything under control! One of these your hardheadedness is gonna get one of us hurt!"

"I know exactly what I'm doin' Fearless!" As Raphael said the words he felt his hands twitch when anger flooded his body.

"No, you don't. You act as if every time I give you an order I'm attacking you! I'm just trying to keep you safe! Keep us safe, but you can't have that can you!"

By now Raphael practically had an aura around him, trembling with the pent up rage he was holding. He snarled, stepping up to face Leo, inches away from him, "Just what are ya gettin at Leo?"

"You don't care about what happens to us. I don't know what you're doing, but I'm trying to keep a family safe, my family safe."

Everything was silent, Raph just glaring at his brother the tension so thick, it could be cut with a butterknife, or in this case maybe a katana or sai. After a few moments of silence, Raph's bitter laughter filled the room. Upon hearing the yelling, Donnie and Mike had come out of the lab, just incase the fight got physical, and by the looks of it, it was going to.

Leo was surprised when he heard laughter, he had thought he would be hit, or shoved when those words came from his mouth, but a laugh that was not what he was expecting at all. It must have surprised Don and Mikey too because they were standing, frozen, staring wide-eyed and mouths slack.

"I get it, I'm the problem in this group. You don't trust me. "

Leo stared at him, that's not what he had meant, he hadn't meant to get so angry or say that! They all had secret rolls and Raphael's was obviously protecting his family. No one ever spoke of the rolls they played, it was sort of an unspoken agreement between all of them, and Leo, managed to cross the line. These thoughts were cut short however, when Raphael made a weird whine like noise in the back of his throat, his arms were trembling, and he looked frantically to the enterance of the lair.

Comparing Raphael to an animal was all the blue masked turtle could do, he had never seen such a look of panic in his younger brother's eyes before. Raphael was obviously having trouble controlling himself as he punched the wall infront of him, making Leo wince when he heard his brother's knuckles cracking, and the blood that dripped off them.

"That's- That's not what..." The blue masked turtle's voice trailed off when Raphael's eyes shifted to him, he was scared. Raphael was never scared, but the look he gave him, Leo knew he crossed the line. Raphael would never put any of his brothers in danger.

"I'm- I gotta-" Raphael growled lowly, his gaze tearing away from Leo to look at his other two brothers. This wasn't right, they weren't supposed to see him, not like this. Not trying with all his might to not take his anger out on someone. Just as he was about to leave the lair, an older cracked voice made him stop.

"Raphael, my son..." Splinter stared at Raphael, who was for once, was easy enough to read to be called an open book, fear, guilt, anger, betrayal it rolled off of his body, his hands had balled into fist again and the large rat sighed,

The red masked ninja however shook his head, looking at his sensei and swallowing, "I can't- I just-"

"C'mon Raphie.." Mikey spoke softly, holding a hand out to his brother, "Y'know he didn't mean it."

"I gotta go. I just gotta go." Raphael responded, swallowing hard, it was obvious he was struggling to stay in control, and leaving the lair seemed like the best thing to do, so he did. He didn't look back either.

All Leo could do was stand there and watch him, he'd never seen such...hurt in his brother's eyes before. Never seen him that frantic to get away, sure they had big fights, sometimes they even got physical and went on for hours but this? This was new.

"Leonardo!"

He was cut from his thoughts as his sensei called him, staring at him with those eyes that at some points could be so warm and comforting and other times cold and stern. "Kneel."

"Hai." Leo said as he kneeled infront of his father in shame, staring at the ground before speaking, "Master I-"

"A leader cannot have excuses my son." Splinter's eyes softened as he looked down at Leo, sighing softly, "Raphael may be headstrong Leonardo, but he would never put his family in danger."

"Hai sensei." This time Leo looked up at him, "I'll go get him."

"I believe it's best Raphael gets some fresh air first." He stated, before excusing Leo, he put a hand on his eldest son's shoulder, "Raphael knows your words were from anger my son. He is smarter than he seems."

As he watched his master walk away Leo sighed in defeat and stood, looking at his other two brothers, Mikey frowned before speaking up, "What if he doesn't- "

"Don't worry Mikey, Raph always comes back, he'll be home before morning." As Don spoke he seemed to direct his words to Leo, secretly comforting his older brother. With that, he went to his lab, but found himseld more focused on Raph then his work. In the other room where Mikey was watching t.v, he seemed to have the same problem as he kept glancing at the door.

As for Leo, he had settled himself down in one of the kitchen chairs to wait for Raph to arrive home. He knew he had to apologize, and should wait for his brother to cool down first but at the same time, he felt like he should be out there, looking for him now. After all, his younger brother would probably go looking for trouble. Leo had learned awhile ago that when Raph went topside to "clear his head" usually meant he went looking for trouble. That in itself had gotten the second oldest turtle a few injuries before, but he seemed off when he left, hell, Raph was off, because of him. So he'd wait like he usually did, and apologize when his brother came home.

He didn't know why he was still running, or where he was running to. All he knew was that he wanted, no needed to get away for a little bit, find some heads to smash. An angry growl came from his throat as he punched a wall infront of him, a stinging pain shooting up his arm when his knuckles made contact with the hard brick, reopening the cuts from earlier. Of course he cared for his family! He'd never let them get hurt on purpose, why would Leo even think something like that?

Huffing he leaned over the building he was standing on, looking into the alley below before sitting on the edge and closing his eyes as the noise of the city filled his ears, nothing seemed to be happening tonight, he hadn't heard or seen anything out of the oridinary, then again, it was only around ten and he had all night. Even though Raphael knew Leo hadn't meant those words, they had still somehow made him hurt, and Raphael managed hurting with anger. Growling yet again he stood up from the building, finding it impossible to keep still in a time like this, the mutant turtle hopped off the building, and onto a lower roof, he was in the rougher part of town now, which usually meant street punks, and teenagers who were trying to be big in bad.

Looking around to see if anyone was below him, he quietly hopped into the alley when he realized that no one was around. Sure, he wasn't supposed to leave the rooftops, but what was going to happen if he did? Walking down the dark alleys the red masked turtle froze when he heard the sound of spray paint. Just what he needed, sure it wasn't a big crime, but spray painting was still illegal, hefound himself grinning when he saw the purple paint of the newest street gang, The Purple Dragons. Sure, they weren't that new, maybe at least four years old by now, but there was some much older gangs that Raph worried about, even if this one had contact with The Shredder.

"Io, punk."

The blue mohawked kid jumped when he heard the voice, turning around quickly and facing the red masked turtle, "Who ya callin' a punk, punk!" The boy shouted back, grabbing a pipe that lay on the dumpster next to him.

Raph couldn't help notice he was just a kid, and before he knew it he was scowling. He couldn't beat a kid! "Shouldn't ya be home, sleepin' r'somethin'?" He asked, his fighting stance now much more relaxed and slack, the sai in hands held more loosely then before.

"Yer not my mom." He spat, flipping the pipe in his hands before charging Raphael, swinging the pipe as hard as he could at him.

Now, the boy had attacked, and he'd give him credit for being brave enough to do so, but that didn't matter in this situation, and he got the pipe in the grip of his sai as he sighed softly, "Kid, jus' go home. Don't make me kick yer ass all the way there cuz I will."

"I ain't scared of some freak!"

"What'd you jus' call me?" Raphael felt his anger coming back, he was still mad at Leo, and this boy was pushing it now. He'd tried being Mr. Nice Turtle but it obviously wasn't working, "Alright, I'm done talking." He growled,flicking his wrist some the pipe came forward, knocking the boy off balance, as he fell forward Raph moved so the boy's back was facing him, and shoved him to the ground, leaning down over him.

"I told ya to jus' go home but ya couldn't listen."

Just as he was getting up he heard the sound of wind rushing around him, before he had a chance to look behind him one of the men, this one had a bunch of face piercings and curly blonde hair, hit Raphael in the side with a hammer, causing the second oldest turtle to fall onto the ground.

"Ya think ya can mess with ma brother like that?" He asked, spinning the hammer in his hands as he stared at the turtle infront of him.

"Get'em!"

"Got it boss!" A smaller man, yelled, lunging at Raph, who had already gotten up, and was facing them, a scowl on his face as he spun his sai.

"Ya punks jus' don't learn do ya?"

He huffed, dodging to the side as the shorter man threw a pipe at him, missing by a few inches, as he leaned to the side, the pierced man with the hammer swung at his other side, Raph however saw the attack coming and leaned back, before rolling back against the wall of the alley. Now there was more space between them, making it easier for him to attack. "C'mon that all ya got?" He aske cockily.

That just made the two PDs even more angery then before, both of them running at full speed, swinging their weapons in a frenzy, Raph had no problem, blocking and dodging, although they did get a few lucky hits every now and then. Grabbing the hammer in his hand, he swung the bigger man around, letting him go crashing into his partner with a groan, both of them lay still on the ground as Raphael smirked in victory, hearing sirens not too far off he got up the escape ladder just as the red and blue lights came flying down into the alley. Serves them right, he thought as he wiped imaginary dirt off his hands and ran to wherever the next crime took him. The night was still young and he knew he'd have more punks to beat up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the sencond chapter of Shot For You, hope you're enjoying it so far...**

**dondena : I agree completely c: He's independent and likes to prove it, but obviously cares about his family a lot, even if he doesn't show it very often. ^^**

It was around four in the morning when Leo heard movement in the lair, everyone had gone to bed hours ago, but he was still waiting and had slipped off through the night. He turned on the light all too eagerly, expecting to see Raphael. It was only Klunk however and Leo sighed, flopping back down in his chair. Where was Raphael? Was he okay? Usually the red masked turtle would be home by now. Rubbing the back of his neck he looked at the clock again. Where was his brother right now?

As if sensing his worry, Splinter came out of his room, looking at Leo with warm eyes and a sincere smile, "Leonardo, your brother needs time. He will be home soon enough, until then you should rest." The rat put a paw on the blue masked turtle's shoulder and gave him a reassuring nod, Leo however, hesitated.

"But sensei, I- He looked so vulnerable. What if he gets hurt?"

"Raphael is strong, if he were in any danger he'd contact us."

Both of them knew that wasn't true, but it was a comfort they were willing to take for now, the oldest turtle sighed softly and nodded, jumping up and onto the second floor and going to his room, leaving Splinter in the lair, giving the enterance one last longing look before going back to his room although he still wouldn't sleep. As the blue masked turtle sat on his bed he found himself listening intently to the silence in the lair, waiting for a sign that Raphael was _home._ Groaning softly and fell back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, he closed his eyes and gave a shake of his head as thoughts of his brother being hurt filled his head.

"I need to find him." The blue masked turtle muttered to himself, even though he was eager to look for his brother, he knew he should wait at least one more hour, so he did, and after what seemed like forever, Leo finally got off his bed, and stealthily snuck out the enterance of the lair, and down the sewer tunnels until he got to the nearest manwhole. He wasn't one to sneak out, actually, he never liked the idea of going behind Master Splinter's back, but he knew his sensei and father would have told him to wait for Raphael to return, and he couldn't.

As he ran across the rooftops he couldn't help but realize it was a little quiet out, there wasn't the sound of night people, or any sirens or traffic, it was quiet. Too quiet, and it irked the blue masked turtle. Something wasn't right...He could feel it, and that made him worry even more, maybe Raph was in danger. It would be his fault if his brother was hurt, and he could already feel guilt start to make his stomach flip. Just to make sure his brother was okay, he pulled out his shellcell, calling Raph waiting impatiently as the phone rang, and when his brother didn't answer, all he could do was curse under his breath and begin searching for him again.

He knew Raphael was stubborn, hot-headed and like to get into trouble when he was upset, but he was never out this late, it was five thirty in the morning, and they had training tomorrow. The latest Raphael ever stayed out was usually three, he was two hours late for his own usual schedule. So what was happening? Where was he, and what was he doing?

That's when he heard the sound of metal clashing with metal and froze, looking over to the rooftop of a building four buildings away from him, where a group of Foot Ninja were attacking _someone._ It could only be Raph! As Leo felt worry, and anger well up inside him he took a deep breath to calm his nerves before he ran to his brother's side, pulling his kantana out and attacking the foot that were closest to him, taking them down in only a few minutes, before looking over to his brother, who was panting, and slouched slightly.

Looking around at the number of unconscious bodies that lay on the ground he knew his younger brother had been fighting for awhile, "Raph!"

Upon hearing Leo's voice, Raphael turned his head, blinking when he saw his brother, it looked like he was getting ready to say something but before he could, he was knocked to the ground by a kick to the plastron.

"Oi! Can't a turtle get a break?!" He yelled as he jumped up, throwing his sai at the ninja's arm, stabbing him succesfully, meanwhile Leo was taking down the remaining foot ninja easily, only about fifteen of them still standing, and becoming hesitant.

Raph knocked one of them out, flipping him over his shoulder and rolling inbetween another's legs as he dislodged his sai from the man's arms and stood up, turning around and punching another in the face, he looked at Leo, wiping sweat from his forehead. "Welcome to the party." He grumbled before dodging a hit to the head, tripping the foot ninja and knocking the wind out of him.

Twenty minutes later and they were gone, Raphael having knocked the last one out, by the way he stood and how much he was panting Leo knew he was tired and worn down, but okay. "Why're ya out here fearless?"

"I came looking for you."

The red masked turtle grunted, "Oh so now you're chasing me for lectures."

"No, I came to apologize."

"Why don't ya just go back-" He froze, blinking slowly and staring at Leo, "What?"

"I didn't mean what I said. I was frustrated."

For a moment, the second oldest turtle was quiet, standing there with his sai in his hands, slouched over, he put them back slowly and shrugged one shoulder, rubbing the back of his neck, "Thanks?"

"It's no prob-"

BANG BANG!

"Leo!" Suddenly he was being shoved to the side, losing his balance and falling over, it took him a few minutes to register what happened, and once he did he shot up, looking beside him, at his brother who was laying in a puddle of blood that seemed to get bigger by the minute. His borhter who wasn't _moving._ "Raph! Raphael!" He looked behind him, where a PD was standing, reloading a gun as fast as possible,

Pulling a katana out and running as fast as he could at the girl who had pulled the trigger, he hit her in the stomach with enough force to send her to the ground, before quickly going back to his brother's side, "Raphael!" Still no response, swallowing thickly the blue masked turtle flipped his brother onto his back, gasping, blood was gushing out of a wound to his side, and streaming down his temple.

Shit. Shit. He quickly checked for a pulse, and after a few agonizing seconds of nothing he felt one, it took him a moment to realize the police sirens, and the lights below in the alley, "Hey Raph, c'mon we need to move.." He took one of his brother's arms and slung it over his shoulder before dragging him into a small shack on the rooftop.

He knew he had to slow the bleeding and immediatly began pressing his mask against the wound to his side, tying it around Raphael tightly, Donnie, he needed Donnie. Pulling out his shellcell he called his brainiac brother and not surprisingly, the purple masked turtle answer almost immediatly.

"Leo? Why are you calling me this late? Are those sirens? Where are you?"

"Donnie! Raph's hurt, I'm on the Harlton Inn roof, the police are up here and Raph got shot...I don't think he's going to- going to-"

"Whoa, whoa slow down Leo! What happened?" Donnie's voice got a lot more stern, and he seemed to be paying more attention.

"I'll explain later, I just need you to get down here. Now!" He whispered harshly, backing his foot away as a light flashed under the door and hanging up. He put a hand over Raph's mouth, trying to quiet his eratic breathing. After a few tense moments, the light was gone, just to be on the safe side, he waited a few more moments before opening the door. Donnie was on the way, and until then all he could do was try to stop the bleeding, by now his blue mask was stained purple from blood . What worried him the most was the bullet wound on the side of Raphael's head.

"Leo! " He spun around at the sound of Donnie's voice, watching his brother run to his side, an kneel infront of Raph, "What happened?" He asked, pulling rags out of his bag and throwing one to Leo, "Press that against his side, and don't stop, I want to look at this head wound..."

Leo swallowed and nodded, pressing the rag against his brother's side, feeling Raph's body tense beneath him. "I- We- Some Purple Dragon snuck up on us and he saved me." Leo replied, watching as Donnie pulled a waterbottle out of his back and poured some of it's contents on the head wound, sighing softly.

"Luckily it's just a flesh wound, whoever was shooting had bad aim luckily." He began stitching the wound then and there, wrapping bandages around his brother's head, "We'll need to get him home, he's losing blood really fast." Luckily, Donnie had brought blood clotting spray to help slow the bleeding and sprayed it onto the wound, wrapping bandages around his side.

Everything was black, and he felt numb, but every minute a pain seemed to become more noticeable, he heard someone let out a deep groan and it took him a moment to realize that it was him who made that noise, his head was throbbing and his side felt like it was on fire...

"Raphie, I need you to listen to me and open your eyes. c'mon..." Who was that? Why did they want him to wake up, waking up was so painful? However he could hear the intensity in the person's voice and decided to at least try, he swallowed thickly as he realized just how thirsty he was and tried to open his eyes. It took a few attempts before they were fully opened and his saw blurry figures infront of him. "D-Donnie?" His voice sounded so rough and croaky.

"It's me Raph, you got shot. We need to get you back to the lair, you've lost a lot of blood but we need your help, okay?"

He got shot? Then it all came back, the PD with the gun, she tried shooting Leo but he had shoved him out of the way, and took the bullets himself. He nodded slowly, as his two brothers helped him up. He did his best to walk, but seemed to be dragging his feet against the ground, the pain was even worse when standing. Before he knew it his legs buckled from under him, almost bringing all three of them to the ground.

It felt like hours before they got to the lair, Raph having to be half dragged the entire way there, and when he did get there the three of them made there way to the lab as soon as they opened the door. Mikey and Splinter were still asleep, and even with Raph's condition, Donnie said it'd be best to wait till morning.

"Raphie, you still with us?"

It took the red masked turtle a moment to realize Donnie was speaking to him, and not Leo and when he did he just hummed, his throat to dry to get much words out, "Okay, Leo grab me those IVs and an AB blood packet." Donnie yelled, causing Raph to wince.

Why was everything so blurry? He could hear his brother's talking, but it sounded so far away from him, his vision began fading again, and he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness.

"...bullet out."

"What about..."

"I don't have...We'll just...no strong drugs..."

"...Aph! Raph!"

Then everything went black.

**I've decided I'll have a new chapter uploaded every Sunday, or Monday. ^_^ R&R please! cx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, I am SOOOO sorry, my laptop is pretty much broken, I haven't been able to get it started for a few weeks and when I do, it usually only last a couple of hours and yeah. . Gahhh, I'ma update both stories everyday at once so I have nothing to worry bout. For now the time of the chapters will be posted any random day of the week. Sorry again. . **

Donnie knew that Raphael being unconcious would make his job easier, he had to remove the bullet in his side, and stitch him back up without any strong medication to numb the pain. He hadn't gotten any more yet (Raphael used the supply up pretty fast.) and he'd have to ask April tomorrow. At the same time though, his older brother not being awake could lead them to danger. He took a deep calming breath, looking at Leo, "Okay, I need you to bring some water, and some towels. We need to slow the bleeding and remove the bullet as soon as possible."

Leonardo nodded, and had briskly walked towards the kitchen, while Donnie began to get himself ready, cleaning the area around the wound, and his hands. By the time the wound was cleaned, and he had put gloves on, Leo was putting a bowl of water and handful of towels on the table next to him. Why did Raphael have to be such a hot head? He knew it wasn't his brother's fault but if he wasn't so headstrong and didn't go looking for fights he wouldn't get injured so much. "Watch him." The purple clad turtle said as he got his second older brother hooked up to a heart monitor. "I need you to watch his vitals, just incase things go worse than planned."

"This is my fault.." Leo replied, staring down at his bleeding brother, however, Doctor Donatello couldn't deal with emotions right now,

"Leo! That doesn't matter right now, what matters is making sure he'll be okay."

As his brother began to scrub his own hands down, Donnie began, he took a pair of tweasers and began to pulls shards of the bullet away, huffing quietly. "Raph you idiot..." He murmured, his brother scowling in his sleep from obvious pain. He hated seeing his brothers in pain. Luckily enough for them, everything went fine, and the surgery was a success. Donnie had him stitched up in no time, thanks to Leo's help. Now with his brother resting, Leo could tell him what had happpened.

"He'll be fine Leo." He stated, washing his hands again. "A few days of rest and he'll be on his feet in no time."

The blue masked turtle let out a sigh of relief and sat down, "That's great."

"Just what happened? I mean, usually you're both pretty observant, how did you not realize?"

"Nothing, it looked like he had been fighting all night long, and we were both winded by the time she was there, we didn't see her." He stated guiltily, "I should have been paying more attention."

Don simply shrugged, "It couldn't be helped, you should get to bed. I'll watch him for tonight."

When Leo shook his head, the purple masked turtle knew there was no point in trying, and after looking at the clock and seeing it was 5:30 there really was no point. He would need to get up in thirty minutes anyway.

When Mikey woke up that morning, he had a dreadful feeling in his gut that something was really wrong, and when he walkked downstairs, and didn't see Don, or Leo, he knew something had happened. Immediatly worry settled in his stomach, "Leo?" He called, walking towards the lab, when his oldest brother poked his head out of the door, he knew it was probably Raphael.

"It's Raph."

He hit the nail on the head this time, "Is he okay bro?"

"Yeah, just a little banged up."

As Mikey walked in and saw his brother, he wondered how Leo could say, "a little". Most of Raphael's plastron was covered in guaz, and there was a decent amount on his head to, he was hooked up to an IV, and had a blood bag hanging above him too.

"What happened?" The youngest turtle asked quietly, and Donnie quickly spoke up before Leo could blame himself again,

"He got shot when a PD snuck behind him."

"Oh..."

"Your brother will be fine Michelangelo. He is strong."

Mikey nodded, "How can you be so sure Sensei?"

"Raphael has been through worse."

He knew Splinter was talking about two years ago, when they had found Raph in a dumpster after having been shot almost twenty times. It had taken months for him to get better, and it had been hard on all of them.

He took a seat with his brothers, training had been canceled for the day, and he had nothing to do other than be with his brother.

Everything around him was black, he was numb, and all he could hear was this distant beeping, but he couldn't block it out, no matter how hard he tried. Every minute the beeping got louder, and as it got louder his other senses started to pick up, he could feeling a throbbing sensation in his head, and a burning in his side. He tried to make it go away, to go back to that dark place he had been in before, where pain and noise didn't exist, but he couldn't.

"Raph?"

He could barely hear the voice through the rushing in his head, everything just _hurt_. All he wanted to do was go back to the place he had been in.

"Can you open your eyes for me?"

Who was that? Why did they want him to open his eyes in a time like this? Why did he hurt so much?

"C'mon Raphie.."

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know, this is the first time he's woken up..."

Suddenly it hit him, those voices were his brothers'. He tried to remember what happened, but everything was a blur, he remember Leo apologizing to him on the roof and then- and then he had gotten shot, a PD had snuck behind them and was about to shoot Leo. Was Leo okay? Did Leo get shot anyway? He hadn't heard another gun shot but...

"He's going into shock! Raphael, listen to me! Everything is okay, I need you to calm down."

"Leo dude, go get master splinter!"

Once he heard his brother's name, he knew he was okay. So nothing had happened to Leo afterall, as his heart started to slow, so did the beeping. A heart monitor, he was hooked up to a heart monitor, that's why the beeping never stopped.

"He's calming down. He's fine. Raph can you open your eyes?"

Now, knowing his brother was safe he began to focus on what Donnie was saying, it took him a few moments- he never knew opening his eyes could be this draining and hard- but finally, his cracked his eyes open, although he instantly shut them when burning light filled his vision.

"Is he alright?" The red masked turtle heard Leo ask from somewhere in the room, once again he tried to open his eyes, and this time succeeded in keeping them open, looking around the best he could from where he lay. All three of his brothers were leaning over him. It was weird.

"Wha..." His voice was so dry and rough, it was hard to believe it was his. "What are ya lookin' at?" He managed to whisper, slowly sitting up.

His brother's immediatly smiled, and visibly relaxed. Raph would be okay. Their hot headed brother would be okay.


End file.
